


Blacklisted

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 3: Tartan bedding (loose interpretation).





	Blacklisted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 3: Tartan bedding (loose interpretation).

Severus stood impatiently as Harry chatted with the clerk at the reception desk. 

"We do hope you enjoyed your stay," the man said as he handed Harry back his credit card. Though they shared accounts and Severus often carried pounds as well as Galleons on his person, he didn't quite trust the little plastic card Harry whipped out regularly.

"We certainly did." Harry gave Severus a look that would have caused mere mortals to burst into flame. As it was, Severus was quite eager to get back home to their own bed and finish what that look had started.

"Would you care to answer a few questions about the amenities in your room?" the clerk continued. "We've made several improvements based on customer feedback and we'd love to know whether they improved your experience."

Severus reached for Harry's elbow to guide him away from the desk but naturally Harry replied and said, "Of course. Anything we can do to help."

With a sigh, Severus resigned himself to waiting a bit longer to strip his husband naked.

"Did you make use of our complimentary after-hours room service? If so, did they arrive promptly?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Didn't take long at all." 

Harry had looked lovely covered in strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate, Severus thought to himself. He'd tasted even better.

"Were the soaps and shampoo adequately proportioned and of a pleasing scent?" 

"More than enough for both of us," Harry replied.

Severus didn't think he'd ever smell citrus and peppercorn and not think of Harry's fingers carding through his hair, water sluicing down his back as he sucked Harry's cock in the hotel shower.

"Final question," the clerk announced. "Were the luxury holiday-themed sheets satisfactory?"

Harry's eyes widened as he met Severus's gaze. 

"More than," Severus said drily. He wrapped his hand around his wand and said softly, "You can put the cost of their replacement on Mr Potter's card."

"Of course, sir," the clerk replied absently as he followed Severus's directive. "Come again." 

"Oh, we will." Harry grinned as he looped his arm through Severus's. "Just not here," he added so only Severus could hear.

"We paid for the damages," Severus countered as they walked through the front door.

"Yes, but we can't show our faces in there after what we did to those sheets."

Chocolate, champagne, and copious amounts of come and lube had rendered them a total loss.


End file.
